


WICKED NESTing SHIELD

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when three college students are charged with taking care of kids who used to live in a maze, giant alien robots, and superheroes? Madness and mayhem! Abbey, Avery, and Lily have their hands full with trying to keep the base somewhat under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning or how in the world did we get signed on for this job, Primus damn it!?

Chapter One

Author's Note: Hello! First story! Notes on OC's at the end. Enjoy!

Honestly we have no idea how we came to be babysitting giant alien robots from space, teens that had lived for three years in a giant maze, and freaking superheroes. We were college students for crying out loud; none of our majors made us qualified to take care of these people or robots or aliens. My major was in movie production, Avery’s major was in costume design, and Lily’s major was in set and prop design. Yeah, our majors definitely didn’t cover babysitting. Galloway found us somehow and asked (Lily: more like commanded us) to go and work on the base on an island off the coast of New Zealand. According to Galloway, no one knows the island exists, so we should not be disturbed by nosy neighbors. 

Rule #1: Abbey: When meeting new liaisons and soldiers, do NOT jump out at them and pretend to shoot.  
(Abbey: Ironhide, Tony, Minho)   
(Ironhide: Hehehe)  
(Tony: *snickers*)  
(Minho: I was just checking their reflexes)  
(Abbey: sure)

Rule #2: Lily: Keep your holoforms as attractive as you wish, we don’t mind.  
(Avery: Ooo, nice one!)  
(Abbey: Seriously guys?)  
(Lily: What’s wrong with that? I don’t see a problem)  
(Avery: Neither do I!)  
(Abbey: *facepalms*)

Rule #3: Avery: Do Not challenge Minho or Steve or the sports cars to a race unless you are prepared to loose…badly.  
(Avery: You would think that was common sense)  
(Lily: Honestly, *looks at random panting soldiers* who even challenges a sports car to race in the first place?) 

Rule #4: Abbey: Do NOT pretend to shoot people from the rafters.  
(Abbey: Hawkeye, Minho, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe)  
(Clint and Minho: We were just practicing)

Rule #4a: Avery: If you happen to have nerf guns in the rafters…  
(Hawkeye: YES!!!!)

Rule #5: Abbey: DO NOT shoot people or robots from the rafters!  
(Abbey: The foam bullets get stuck in the ‘bot’s armor and Ratchet gets angry, which makes Fury angry)

Rule #6: Lily: Wheeljack is not allowed to pop popcorn anymore.  
(Lily: Sorry Jackie, but the rec room is completely full of popcorn)  
(Wheeljack: Probably should not have put so many kernels in the machine)  
(Abbey: You think!? Ratchet is not happy)

Rule #7: Abbey: Tony, Wheeljack, Skyfire, Starscream, and Shockwave aren’t aloud to watch Myth Busters together.  
(Tony: But, why?????)  
(Abbey: You know why!!!! Need I remind you of the ‘incident’ last Saturday???)  
(Wheeljack: Not one of my finest moments…)  
(Tony: How was I supposed to know it would blow up??)  
(Abbey:*facepalms*)

Rule #8: Lily: Do not disturb Ravage when he is sleeping on Newt’s lap.  
(Lily: Miles, Sam, Lennox, Epps, Minho, Thomas, Clint, Pietro)  
(Sam: I did not expect him to act like that)  
(Miles: Well he doesn’t like you very much so that’s to be expected)  
(Thomas: I didn’t know Newt liked cats…or robots)  
(Minho: Neither did I and I lived with him for three years)  
(Pietro: That cat does not like anyone)  
(Clint: Its kind of scary how he can kill you one moment and then go back to sleep the next. This is why I am a dog person)  
(Lily: He is not a cat so do not treat him like one)  
(Lennox: Remember that one guy who thought he was a cat…)  
(Epps: He will be missed)

Rule #9: Avery: DO NOT STEAL THE COFFEE!!!!!!  
(Avery: The base is full of caffeine addicted superheroes, soldiers, and sixteen year old kids)  
(Abbey: And three caffeine addicted college students who will HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!)  
(Lily: Prosecutors will be shot. You have been warned)

Rule #10: Abbey: DO NOT spike the drinks!!!  
(Abbey: Need I remind you that we have sixteen year old kids on base)  
(Lily: While it is funny to watch overcharged Transformers stumble around, it is not funny when they get into a fight with drunken superheroes. Things tend to explode)  
(Avery: and we are on a budget people!!!!)  
(Miles, Sam, Clint, Pietro, Chevy twins, Minho, Newt, Thomas, Aurie, Kep, Sunny, Sideswipe)

Rule #11: Abbey: You do anything to piss me off you will be on paperwork duty for a week!!!  
(Abbey: Even the Transformers and I don’t care if you are an Autobot or ex-Decepticon. You have holoforms damn it!)  
(Lily: She really doesn’t like paperwork, especially when something blows up. So, I would avoid her around that time)  
(Most Transformers and Tony)

Rule #12: Abbey: The Comm System is only to be used in emergencies.  
(Abbey: I really don’t want to be woken up by people singing Elle King)  
(ONE, TWO, THREE, THEY’RE GONNA RUN BACK TO ME, THEY ALWAYS WANT TO COME BUT THEY NEVER WANT TO LEAVE, EX’S AND OH, OH, OH’S)  
(Abbey: Yeah, don’t want to be woken up at two in morning to that)  
(Lily: You wake me up before eight, you’re dead)  
(Sam and Miles)

Rule #13: Avery: Do not set off fireworks in the eyesight or hearing range of Abbey.  
(Avery: She has this thing about loud noises disturbing neighbors)  
(Lily: Despite the fact that our closest neighbor is a whole continent away)

Rule #14: Abbey: DO NOT SET OFF FIREWORKS!!!!  
(Abbey: I swear if I see another firework…that person or Transformer is going to be on paperwork duty for a month!)

Rule #15: Lily: Fireworks are aloud in the presence of me or Avery.  
(Lily: We are in co-charge which means I can overrule with two-thirds vote)  
(Avery: Which means Lily and I have to agree on something. Abbey can’t be reasoned with)

Rule #16: Lily: Two-thirds vote required to veto a rule.  
(Lily: I don’t think this needs to be explained)

Rule #17: Avery: DO NOT TRAUMATIZE THE MAZE KIDS ANY FURTHER THAN THEY ALREADY ARE!!!!  
(Avery: We are on a budget people!!! And can’t afford the therapy!)  
(Minho: We aren’t traumatized)  
(Kep: We’re fine)  
(Avery: Right. Then explain why you’re afraid of spiders)  
(Thomas: uh…they’re creepy?)  
(Minho: They have too many legs and they can sting you which will kill you and they are gooey and…)  
(Avery: Nope, not traumatized what so ever)

Rule #18: Lily: Do not compare the maze twins’ wings to the seekers’. They don’t appreciate it and will hurt you.  
(Lily: It brings back bad memories for the twins)  
(Avery: AND WE CAN’T AFFORD THE THERAPY!!!)  
(Starscream: Our wings are far more superior)  
(Aurie: We can fly faster with ours)  
(Starscream: Impossible!)  
(Aurie: Want to bet?)

Rule #19: Lily: Aurie and Starscream are not aloud to race anymore.  
(Lily: They both crashed into a building. Ratchet is not happy)

Rule #20: Avery: If you would like to survive in the med bay, DO NOT STEAL RATCHET’S WRENCHES!!!!!!  
(Avery: This shouldn’t need to be explained)  
(Lily: You will wish that you were in the brig or doing paperwork)  
(Sunny and Sideswipe)

 

OC Notes:  
The Maze Runner OCs:  
Kep and Aurie: two twins who were experimented on by W.I.C.K.D. and have mechanical wings

Transformers:  
Arya: An elf that was kidnapped from her home planet by the decepticons. She was then rescued by the Autobots, who were forced to replace part of her bone structure with Cybertronian metal to prevent her from dying. She also has wings and is best friends with Bumblebee.  
EchoNeedle: A decepticon tri-former who can transform into a predacon (basically a dragon) and a jet. One of the only femme decepticons and is extremely close to Soundwave.

The Avengers:  
Apollo and Artemis: twin angel elves from the world of Vanaheim. They have magical like powers and, yes, have wings. Best friends with Thor and Loki.   
Night and Shadow or Ice and Fire: 15 year old twin S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with the abilities to control ice and fire. They are also Russian and were the first Inhumans that S.H.I.E.L.D. worked with. 

 

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. We are on a budget, damn it!

Hope you enjoy the second chapter to WICKED NESTing S.H.I.E.L.D!

Rule #21: Abbey: Waxing of the hallways is no longer allowed.  
(Lily: It was fun until a couple ‘bots and teens smashed into the walls…hard)  
(Abbey: Ratchet wasn’t happy at all)  
(Avery: WE ARE ON A BUDGET AND CANNOT AFFORD TO WAX THE HALLWAYS FOR FUN!!!)

Rule #22: Lily: If I hear one more Justin Bieber song...  
(Minho: We're experiencing what we missed being stuck in a maze for three years)  
(Aurie: That doesn't give you the excuse to put him on repeat)  
(Avery: BUDGET!!!)

Rule #23: Avery: If you ever hear any of the Science ‘bots say any of these words…RUN!!!!  
(Skyfire: Why is it smoking like that?)  
(Wheeljack: I have no idea)  
(Shockwave: What did you do to it?)  
(Wheeljack: I don’t remember)  
(Skyfire: I think its going to explode)  
(Starscream: Primus, damn it!)  
(Lily: And of course…BOOM!!!)  
(Avery: BUDGET, PEOPLE, BUDGET!!!)

Rule #24: Lily: If you steal Ratchet’s wrenches, don’t try to place the blame on someone else.  
(Lily: Both Chevy and Lambo twins stole wrenches and decided to blame it on the first couple of people they saw)  
(Unfortunately, those ‘people’ happened to be EchoNeedle, Arya, Natasha, Wanda, Hope, Artemis, Aurie, Brenda, and Teresa who were having a girl’s night out)  
(To say they weren’t pleased is an understatement)  
(Ratchet decided to hand both sets of twins over to the group)  
(They still won’t talk about what happened)  
(Avery: Come on people, we are ON A BUDGET!!!!)

Rule #25: Abbey: Do not call the home of the seekers and arielbots the ‘Aviary’.  
(Abbey: They’ll get offended and team up to hunt you down)  
(Lily: They’re…sensitive)  
(Avery: We can’t afford the therapy…BUDGET)

Rule #26: Abbey: Laser tag does NOT INVOLVE REAL LASERES!!!!!  
(Abbey: Seriously Tony, Wheeljack, actual lasers? What the heck is wrong with you???)  
(Tony: I thought it would be fun for the kids)  
(Abbey: YOU GAVE THEM TO THE TEENS?!?!?!?!?)  
(Tony: They look like they’re having fun)  
(Abbey: *facepalms*)  
(Avery: WE’RE ON A FREAKING BUDGET!!! DO NOT BLAST HOLES IN MY WALLS!!!!)

Rule #27: Lily: Please inform us if you intend to hold a gymnastics class.  
(Lily: It’s a great idea, but it freaked quite a few visitors out when a robot somersaulted over their heads followed by five kids. Although, it was quite impressive)  
(Avery: We can’t afford to give visitors therapy)  
(Abbey: I’m just wondering how the teens managed to jump that high)

Rule #28: Abbey: The seekers and arielbots are not allowed to be used as springboards.  
(Abbey: And no, I don’t care if they gave their permission, its too dangerous)  
(Minho: Did you forget the part were we lived in a moving maze filled with monsters that could kill us for three years?)  
(Avery: BUDGET!)  
(Lily: I think we get the point Avery, no more fun stuff, yeesh)

Rule #29: Lily: DO NOT REDECORATE ANY PUBLIC ROOM WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!!!  
(Lily: I swear, when I find the person who painted the common room hot pink….)

Rule #30: Abbey: Do not try to imitate Tarzan by repelling down from the ceiling.  
(Lily: We had watched Tarzan the other day and it gave the Science bots ideas)  
(Abbey: Wheeljack, Starscream, Skyfire, and Shockwave for designing them and Clint for letting the Maze kids have them)  
(Clint: What? It was pretty funny)  
(Abbey: Ironhide almost shot Minho and Miles)  
(Both Falcon and Apollo and fell out of the sky in shock after Thomas came down in front of them)  
(Sam, Leo, and Kep were blasted into the next room THROUGH THE WALL by Artemis when they came down in front of her)  
(Clint: They’re fine, banged up a bit, but they’ll live)

Rule #31: Abbey: The Science bots aren’t aloud to ask Thor for help anymore.  
(Abbey: They were doing something with electricity and decided that they wanted Thor’s help…big mistake)  
(Skyfire: We didn’t think he would bring that much lightening)  
(Abbey: What did you expect from the thunder god)  
(Shockwave: It was most impressive)  
(Abbey: *sighs*)

Rule #32: Lily: It is highly suggested that you don’t piss off any of the magic wielding superheroes; we aren’t responsible for what happens to you afterward.  
(Lily: Both the Lambo twins and the Chevy twins disappeared after they ‘accidently’ dumped a bucket of green paint over Stephan)  
(Nobody is quite sure where they were)  
(They ended up at home fine enough, but they were frozen and had gone into shut down)  
(Abbey: Some of the maze kids had started a food fight and some of it had hit Apollo and Artemis)  
(The next couple of hours was spent trying to calm the two down while the teens were being chased by silver and gold dragons)  
(Lily: They’re fine, a little banged up, but fine)  
(Avery: BUD-)  
(Lily: We know, we know, budget!)

Rule #33: Avery: DON’T BLOW FREAKING HOLES IN MY WALLS DAMN IT!!!  
(Abbey: What’d they do now?)  
(Lily: Someone decided to have a giant Frisbee tournament…inside)  
(Abbey: Where’d the Frisbee come from?)  
(Lily: You know what I honestly don’t have a clue)

Rule #34: Abbey: Giant games of Frisbee using a giant Frisbee is not allowed inside.  
(Lily: We still don’t know where the Frisbee came from)  
(Tony and Bruce: *whistles innocently*)

Rule #35: Lily: STOP PAINTING RANDOM ROOMS PINK!!!!  
(Lily: When I find the person who painted the bathroom…they’re going to wish they were in the brig!)  
(Peter and Pietro: *puts paint in the Chevy twins’ room*)

Rule #36: Lily: I would highly recommend not scratching Sunny’s paint if you would like live to see another day.  
(Lily: He’s not particularly sane…and no one will protect you if you do happen to scratch him)  
(You have been warned)  
(Avery: BUDGET!!! THERAPY, NO!!!)

Rule: #37: Abbey: I would advise everyone to not do something stupid that will potentially harm our budget.  
(Abbey: I don’t think Avery can take any more incidents)  
(Everyone on base)

Rule #38: Abbey: NO DRAG RACES!!!!!  
(Abbey: It’s dangerous and people will get hurt!!!)  
(Lily: Transformer’s alt forms can’t take the pressure, you will wipe out)  
(Abbey: It’s dangerous to the people inside your alt form!!! I don’t care if they had their seatbelt on Sideswipe!!!)  
(Minho: I’m okay, a little bruised, but okay)  
(Abbey: You are not okay until Ratchet says so)  
(Minho: Damn)

Rule #39: Avery: THE MAGIC USERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DUEL INSIDE THE BASE!!!!!  
(Avery: YOU BLEW UP THE GYM!!!!)  
(Stephan: I was unaware that the walls could not withstand the force of magic)  
(Artemis: The walls should really be fixed, someone could have blown a hole through it…oh wait; we did)  
(Thor: It was perhaps not the wisest idea to summon a storm)  
(Apollo: Probably not)  
(Wanda: At least no one got hurt)  
(Avery: *splutters*)  
(Lily: Wanda does have a point)  
(Avery: *splutters again*)

Rule #40: Lily: The Science ‘bots and Tony and Bruce aren’t allowed to teach ‘How to build a bomb’ class anymore.  
(Lily: The idea wasn’t bad, until the bombs went off)  
(Skyfire: It was not my intention of teaching the kids how to set them off)  
(Lily: Then what was your intention?)  
(Skyfire:…)  
(Lily: That’s what I thought)  
(Luckily the bombs went off in the gym, which was only half way completed)  
(Avery: *looks from destroyed gym to science ‘bots to Tony and Bruce to Maze kids to Lily and back to destroyed gym* I’m going to go lie down)  
(Lily: I think you broke her)  
(Tony: Mission accomplished)

Hope you liked! Review please! Open to any suggestions!


	3. The Christmas and New Years Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The base celebrates Christmas and New Year's....but not without some hiccups along the way

_**5Author's Note: I'm back with a belated Christmas but right on time New Year's special!! Hope you enjoy and a Happy New Year's to everyone!** _

 

**Rule #41: Abbey: No more drunk Christmas karaoke.**

(Abbey: Need I remind you that we have sixteen year kids on base???)

(Avery: Who knew that Lennox liked Egg Nogg that much??)

(Lily: He is a horrible singer)

 

**Rule #42: Lily: DO NOT MESS UP THE CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION!!!!!**

(Lily: We are trying to give the Maze kids a very merry first Christmas and it will not be ruined by arguing Transformers and superheroes!!!!)

 

**Rule #43: Abbey: If I see you decorating Ironhide with ornaments and tinsel during recharge, I will unexplainably be called off base for some unexplained reason.**

(Lily: I will be outside helping the Maze kids build snowmen)

(Avery: I will suddenly go deaf)

(Abbey: No superhero is allowed to help you)

(Clint: I would just laugh)

(Lily: If you ask nicely EchoNeedle will allow you to hang ornaments off her scales and put tinsel on her wings)

(Avery: Bumblebee will allow you to put reindeer antlers on his alt form)

(Lily: If he’s in the mood, Soundwave may let you wrap garland around his spikes)

(Avery: If you ask EchoNeedle if you can wrap garland around Soundwave’s spikes, she’ll personally make sure he lets you)

**Rule #44: Avery: Fruitcake is no loner allowed on base.**

(Avery: It is disgusting and no one eats it)

(Lily: Not even the Maze kids who have never had fruitcake. They heard rumors…*cough Clint and Tony cough*)

(Abbey: It then gets used as ammo and gets stuck in the ‘bot’s armor. Or it gives people concussions)

 

**Rule #45: Lily: Pietro and Peter are not allowed to put up the outside Christmas lights.**

(Lily: They fight over the color)

(Abbey: Just give them to Stephan, he’ll do it)

(Avery: And make them multicolored at the same time)

 

**Rule #46: Abbey: Snowball fights are no longer aloud between Autobots and Ex-Decepticons.**

(Abbey: They took it way to seriously and it almost ended with another actual war)

(Lily: I’ll take this time to remind you of the fragility of human beings)

 

**Rule #47: Avery: Snowmen are a necessity and must be built!**

(Lily: The Maze kids had never experienced snow before and it was funny to watch them experience it for the first time)

(Avery: The amount of snowmen that were built: a total of 200)

(Abbey: Some of those snowmen were very artistic and lifelike)

 

**Rule #48: Abbey: Do not hang the Casseticons from the Christmas tree.**

(Abbey: It annoys Soundwave to no end)

(Avery: Lazerbeak makes a pretty good star though)

(Lily: If you ask EchoNeedle, she’ll let you put Lazerbeak on top of the tree)

(Make sure to ask Lazerbeak to, she’ll appreciate it)

 

**Rule #49: Lily: Do not call Kep or Apollo an angel.**

(Lily: They’ll get offended. I’m not responsible for what happens after)

(Avery: Aurie and Artemis don’t mind getting called an angel in, good grace)

 

**Rule #50: Abbey: Tony, WheelJack, Sunny, and Sideswipe aren’t aloud to bake cookies.**

(Abbey: Tony and WheelJack managed to blow up the cookie dough and Sunny and Sideswipe started throwing cookies at each other)

(Lily: Not sure how Tony and Jackie blew up the cookie dough)

 

**Rule #51: Avery: I appreciate your enthusiasm for the holiday, but I’m cutting you off after 50 trees.**

(Avery: We don’t have enough ornaments or room)

(Minho: We have an entire island to ourselves!)

(Avery: WE ARE ON A BUDGET!!!!)

 

**Rule #52: Lily: Frypan is in charge of Christmas dinner and can say who is allowed in the kitchen.**

(Frypan: Yeah, so GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN MINHO!!!)

(Minho: Why is Aurie allowed in, but not me???)

(Aurie: I don’t try to eat the turkey)

**Rule #53: Abbey: 30ft tall candy canes are NOT ALLOWED on base!!!!!**

(Abbey: whose idea was that anyway?!?!?!)

(Lily and Avery: HER’S!!!!!!)

(Sideswipe: Those were awesome!!!)

(Abbey: That’s because you used them as swords!!!)

(Clint: I almost got squished by one!!!)

(Artemis: I enjoyed the swordfights)

(Apollo: I wonder why…)

 

**Rule #54: Avery: While presents are awesome, if you are going to give one to a Transformer, please ask one of the flying Avengers for help.**

(Avery: We don’t need any more accidents)

(Thomas: Probably wasn’t the brightest idea)

(Minho: How were we supposed to know that wrapping paper gets slippery?!)

(Avery: Thomas and Minho fell off. Ratchet wasn’t happy)

 

**Rule #45: Abbey: Christmas Carols will not be sung after New Years.**

(Abbey: The next person who sings one is doing paperwork for two weeks!)

(Almost everybody on base: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!)

 

New Years Special:

**Rule #46: Lily: Everyone must stay up till 12:01.**

(Lily: This shouldn’t be a rule, but SOME PEOPLE FELL ASLEEP LAST YEAR *cough Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet cough*)

(Avery: Do you notice that it’s all the older ‘bots?)

(Arya: SHHHHH Don’t let Ratchet hear you say that)

 

**Rule #47: Abbey: Fireworks are only aloud to be set off at midnight AND NO OTHER TIME EVER!!!!!**

(Lily and Avery: Vetoed!!!)

 

**Rule #47: Avery: Sparklers are aloud.**

(Abbey: Just don’t set anything on fire)

(Leo, Sam, Miles, Minho, Thomas, Newt, Aurie, And Kep: Oops)

(Avery: DAMN IT!!!! WE ARE ON A BUDGET!!!!!)

 

**Rule #48: Abbey: No R rated movies allowed on New Years Eve.**

(Abbey: It’ll scare the Maze kids and we can’t afford therapy)

(Minho: After living in the maze, nothing scares us easily)

(Lily: Really? Remember The Visit?)

(Newt: That movie was horrible)

(Aurie: I don’t think we went to bed for two days straight)

(Minho: That movie doesn’t count! We have never experienced visits to grandma’s house!)

 

**Rule: #49: Abbey: Do not try to outdo the falling of the New York Times Square ball.**

(Abbey: What were you seekers and arielbots thinking?)

(Silverbolt: Starscream dared us!)

(Abbey: And you make it a habit to listen to Starscream do you?)

(Starscream: Silverbolt dared us!)

(Abbey: And you make it a habit of listening to Silverbolt?)

(Silverbolt:…)

(Starscream:…)

 

**Rule: #50: Lily: WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE MAKE SO MUCH NOISE THAT AUSTRALIA AND NEW ZEALAND CAN HEAR US!!!!!**

 (Abbey: Let’s not do that)

(Lily: It’s the one time a year that you can make as much noise as you want without someone yelling at you)

(Abbey: *sigh* fine)

(Avery and Lily: *high five* SUCCESS!!)

(Everybody on base: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!)


End file.
